First Chronicles Chapter 001
'''Freezing: First Chronicles Chapter 001' marks the beginning of an new Freezing prequel spin-off series. Summary The Nova's are beings that came to the world, with the threat of the annihilation of the human race. All weapons were meaningless against these monsters, except for weapons made specifically made to fight the Nova's. The young girls who bare Stigmata on their backs, calling them Pandora. The West Genetics winter Carnival, is taking place and Ticy Phenyl is shown able to beat a Pandora with relative ease. Suddenly Attia, and Marin Maxwell try to "double team" her, but their attacks are unsuccessful as Ticy is able to block it. Arnett McMillan then jumps into the fray, having already beaten 4 Pandora's already, unharmed. Arnett then challenges Ticy, wanting to give Elizabeth Mably the fight she always wanted against Chiffon Fairchild, stating that if she gets rid of Ticy, Elizabeth is able to face Chiffon. Ticy tells Arnett that this could not happen as Arnett was too weak to beat her. Arnett chuckles at this statement, being in a very enraged state, getting ready to fight Ticy. The operators, who monitor the Carnival, watch in the main bridge of Genetics, as 3rd place is surrounded by 5th, 4th, and, 7th, the main operator comments that the strategy was valid. The main operator then asks for the points of the afore mentioned girls. Sister Margaret then tells the operator that Ticy has not gained any points in the Carnival, having only protected first place, the entire time. 2nd place is able to bypass Ticy and reach Chiffon. The operator is then told about Chiffon's points, having over 35000 points having no gained any points in this Carnival, shocking him. He asks Sister Margaret how this was possible and Sister Margaret explains, that she had gained those points from the last carnival her first, telling him that the other students coined the name the monster of genetics do to that incident. Sister Margaret then tells the story of how Chiffon became number 1. A fifteen year old Ticy is next seen taking a shower, along with other Pandora members of West Genetics, in the West Genetics shower room. Ticy is then bullied by the other Pandora, treating her as more of a servant than a fellow member of Genetics. A young Elizabeth, and Arnett are then seen watching Ticy getting bullied. Elizabeth expresses her want to put a stop to it, but Arnett explains to Elizabeth that she would only make matters worse as helping her temporarily, wouldn't solve the problem, meaning Ticy would have to stick up for herself. Ticy is then seen in her room with her turtle pet named Tii. She then feeds Tii having thought that Tii was not only her pet, but her only friend at Genetics as well. The bully, Felice Mojave, is next talking with the other two Pandora, who bully Ticy, saying that they will A rank next time. Felice then looks over at Ticy who was reading a book on how to raise turtles. One of the girls proceed to hit Ticy, in the head with the book, mocking her that she was unable to materialize her volt weapon berating her that, she ran scared the entire time. The girls then taunt her even more wondering why she even joined if she was this scared. Felice finally ends the taunting telling them that if Ticy had left who would be their errand girl. A long-haired, fifteen year old, Chiffon then comes asking if people with zero points was an actual rule. The girls took offence to this, and Chiffon quickly apologizes as she had genuinely asked the question. Chiffon then introduces herself to the class, and claims herself to be a zero pointer. Chiffon then enters, Ticy's, room telling her that they were room mates now. Chiffon introduces herself to Ticy, and seemed to Ticy that Chiffon was genuinely nice, especially after complementing on what a cute turtle she had. Chiffon takes an active part in academics, having participated in sports, cooking, and explaining to the entire class why she had been admitted late. Chiffon then plans to join Ticy on an errand run, in the city but is interrupted by Felice and her group. Felice then tells Chiffon that Ticy had to do some errands for them. Chiffon is confused by this as she though that Ticy was their friend, and Felice retorts that she was simply a maid to them. Felice then invites Chiffon for some cake. Felice gives Chiffon a piece of, Chiffon cake. She then tells Chiffon to stay away from Ticy. She then tells Chiffon that they should instead be friends, formally introducing herself as Felice. Chiffon declines her offer, telling them that it was odd to make a maid out of a Pandora, telling them that she can do thing on her own, and telling them that they should to. She then decides to remain friends with Ticy, and states that she was able to make her own choice in who she was friends with. She then kindly leaves Felice is next seen, shattering a glass, angered by Chiffon's words stating that she would stop them from being friends no matter the cost. Notes *This chapter introduces the main characters of First Chronicles, Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl. *This chapter reveals Ticy's personality and strength. *This chapter reveals Chiffon's strength. *This chapter reveals the origin of Chiffon and Ticy's relationship. *This chapter expands the uses of the Carnival. *This chapter introduces the concepts of dividing each year into classes based on performance in the Carnivals. *This chapter reinforces the rank-conscious structuring of the Academies. Trivia *Ticy has a pet, Tii, a turtle. See also *First Chronicles chapters *First Chronicles volumes Chapter 001 Category:Chapter